The present disclosure relates to an improved drum and constricting drum assembly for a constricting drum brake or clutch assembly of the particular type having an inflatable tube disposed in a housing about the drum used in a wide variety of industrial and commercial applications requiring braking action.
In a constricting pneumatic drum brake, an inflatable tube in a brake housing is employed and expanded with a fluid at selected times for braking action or in other applications as a clutch. As used herein the term “constricting drum brake assembly” or “pneumatic constricting brake assembly” or the like is intended to encompass a brake assembly that can function either as a brake, a clutch, or both through a braking action. The inflatable tube acts upon friction elements causing them to engage against the outer surface of a drum for the braking action. Heat is generated during the braking action and this heat needs to be dissipated in an efficient manner to prolong the life of the drum and other components of the brake assembly, the input shaft, and the workpiece connected to the input shaft affected by the heat.
Thus, there still exists a need for an improved drum and constricting drum brake assembly which dissipates the heat generated during the braking action to reduce the surface temperature of the drum and surrounding areas, and extends the life of the drum and other components.